Via PreBabel to learn any second language is to learn two instead of one, then why do it?
Day nineteen Question -- from "Trailsend" -- ... , I get the feeling that you are convinced that PB's system is constructed in such a way that any learner, regardless of starting language or mindset, would find it very easy to create a transform from his/her native language to PB, and then another from PB to any target language--so easy, in fact, that such a two-step process would in total be more easily accomplished than just learning the target language directly. I see very little to support this claim. Answer -- Yes, Yes. You are very, very, very close to the point. It is my claim. Before, our discussions were about whether PB is possible. Your question now is about its usefulness. This is truly a great step forward. To learn the Chinese written language in a traditional way (without the PB), it will take about 10 years for a native Chinese kid, and the similar time period for any American adult. As the PreBabel (Chinese) is now 100% completed, any (12 years or older) American can learn Chinese written language (over 3,000 characters) with 300 hours of "good (no slack off)" study. There are many tests already done on this. In fact, you can try it for yourselves if you are not already knowing the Chinese written system. A year from now, the PreBabel (English) will be done with a 10,000 word dictionary. Any non-English speaker will be able to learn English much faster with the PB (English) then the traditional ESL material. Of course, the supporting evidence on this is yet to come. In fact, for an American learning Chinese written language via PreBabel (Chinese), he does not need to know PreBabel (English), as it is not yet completed anyway. For a Chinese learning English via PreBabel (English) when it is completed, he does not need to know the PreBabel (Chinese), as he might already learned Chinese in the traditional way. So, it is not quite to be a two-step process as your description. Of course, he needs to learn the PB root word set and the formation rules (the grammar) for the PB (constructed language) which is a dialect of the target language. Question -- from "Trailsend" -- ...this being the case because PB is derived (in a sense, at least) from the Chinese writing system. But even if this were true, the same advantage does not apply to native speakers of Tagolog, Swahili, !Xoo. I fail to see the universality here. Answer -- For those speakers (native speakers of Tagolog, Swahili, !Xoo), they can learn Chinese written language via PreBabel (Chinese) as easy as an American can. As soon as the PreBabel (English) is completed, they can learn English via PreBabel (English) as easy as a Chinese can. With the PB approach, only the target language needs to be PB-lized. Signature -- PreBabel is the true universal language, it is available at http://www.prebabel.info